Sectumsempra
by Ver24RedSatin601
Summary: James finds out about Rose and Scorpius's relationship. Five-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes stare viciously at me from all around as I near the Slytherin table. Never has a Gryffindor, let alone a daughter of two of the Golden Trio, approached the table before. I scan the table for Scorpius, but I do not see him. I do spot his little sister, Calista, and slide next to her at the table. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, I ask, "Have you seen Scorpius? I've been looking everywhere for him…" I keep my voice low enough that the other Slytherins can't hear our conversation, although every one of them in my immediate vicinity is clearly eavesdropping.

"Last time I saw him, he was going to the Astronomy Tower, but he hasn't showed up for dinner yet, so he might still be there."

I smile gratefully at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Rose."

I take off, feeling the eyes of Slytherins burning into my back as I leave the Great Hall. As I climb the last stair and start down the hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower, I hear snippets of voices and conversations coming from the Tower. I glance nervously behind me. No one. I make my every step quieter, my heel sliding across the mahogany floor like ice.

"—dared to get anywhere near her?" a low, threatening voice growls.

I peek my head into the Tower, and gasp. A familiar dark-haired, blue-eyed boy stands across from Scorpius, holding both of their wands. James points them both at Scorpius, who is unsure of what to do: cower in fear or find a way to escape without getting his head hexed off.

"I'll do whatever I like," Scorpius replies, choosing the defiant route. "You certainly can't stop me."

James laughs. "Do you know who I am, Death Eater spawn?" He steps closer to Scorpius.

Scorpius tilts his chin up. "Yeah. An arrogant, pompous prick."

James slices his wand through the air, sending a stinging hex at him. Scorpius gasps, clutching his face, and reaches for his wand before realizing that it is not there. James smirks and raises his wand, roaring, "Sectum—"

"No!" I cry, throwing myself in front of him.

"—sempra!" The curse hits me hard, and pain slices through me like a knife.

"Rose!" Scorpius cries, running towards me as I fall. He catches me, and my eyes close, the pain too much to bear, the blood dripping on the floor with a sick, rhythmic pattern…

"I'm sorry, Rose," I hear my terrified, guilty cousin say shakily. "I didn't know. I didn't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

I jerk awake, groaning in pain as a shot of pain tears through me. Opening my eyes, I realize almost immediately that I'm in the hospital wing. I'm lying beneath soft white sheets, a fluffy pillow beneath my head. I turn to my left and see someone sitting beside me, slumped, asleep, in a chair. I focus on him and recognize his platinum blonde hair and his sharp facial features and know it's Scor. "Scorpius?" I whisper, squinting at him.

His head lurches upwards as he hears my voice. "Rose!" he exclaims, his voice still husky with sleep. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and then takes my hand in his. It's hard for me to move mine, so he supports it with his and intertwines our fingers. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," I croak. "You?"

"You're the one who bled out on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, Rosie. Tell me how you feel, and I'll go get Madame Pomfrey. She'll whip something up for you."

I sigh, a little shaky. "It hurts… a lot. Every time I breathe in."

He moves to get up quickly, but I squeeze his hand and try to make him stay. "No, Scor. I'm okay. I'm _fine_."

"You're not okay, Rose!" he cries, slamming his other fist down onto the table. His shoulders relax after his bout of anger and he sighs. "I just…you could have _died_ , you know?"

"I'm okay, though, and that's all that matters, Scor," I reply. "But…where's James? And the rest of my family?"

He shrugs, tracing my knuckles with his thumb over and over again. "He was here earlier today, but I think he's in Hogsmeade with the rest of the them."

My heart sinks a little. "What?" I pause, trying to collect my thoughts. "They went to Hogsmeade instead of staying here…with me?" He nods, pressing his lips together. I want to say something else, but instead I start to cry.

"Hey," he says, scooching closer to me in his chair. "I'm here." He wipes away my tears with his free hand. "I'm still here."

"I just," I begin, still sobbing a little, "feel like they should be here, right? Because he's the one who did this to me, he should be here." I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I know."

"You're not being selfish," Scorpius assures me. "You're being realistic. Apparently, James wanted to be seen, by the rest of the world, as an arrogant prat. That's his problem."

I sigh, and then end up coughing. He rubs my back as I do so, trying to make me as comfortable as possible. He never once lets go of my hand. "Thank you, Scor," I croak out, as soon as I am finished. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this."

"Like what?" he counters, placing his finger under my chin and turning my head so that I will look at him. "As a smart, beautiful" —I blush— "survivor? I love you, Rose, remember that, no matter what."

He kisses me softly, not wanting to hurt me, and moves his thumb over my fingers at the same time, sending shivers through my entire body.


End file.
